Bokura no Kiseki
by Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime
Summary: Go to Bokura no Kiseki: V2 for this story!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone this is gonna be a side project I'm working on so it will be updated slower than DGW, but anyways this story is loosely based off of Bokura no Kiseki, which is a very good genderbend manga that I've read and I liked to see try it out for DGM because I do love DGM and genderbending stories. So anyways here the prologue everyone.**

**********Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro and Bokura no Kiseki is owned by Kumeta Natsuo, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Bokura no Kiseki

Prologue

~(oOoOo)~

_"Apocryphos...!"_

_"...Your arm's telling him were we are! I'll slice it off for you...!"_

_"W...Wait!"_

_"You...Why're you running?__You're still hopelessly dependent on that thing?"_

_"...Stay away!"_

_"Are you fucking retarded?"_

_"Apocryphos...did that thing look like it was god's creation? It was a savage beast!"_

_"You Noah aren't that different, are you? You lead Akuma and Massacre hundreds besides, so your much worse!"_

_"You, of all people, say that to me?"_

_"What!?"_

_"That damn troublesome Noah memory you have, and the innocence...You hold within you two such monsters. You, who that creepy-ass apocrapper bastard wants to unite with, would you say that to me? You don't even understand what exactly it is you are...and you ignore your duties. You simply sow chaos and conflict wherever you go. It's you who's the worst out of all of us, Allen Walker."_

~(oOoOo)~

Elena quickly opened her eyes, surprised. As the alarm was ringing in her ear, she looked at her shaking hands.

It was just another dream, the boy, Allen Walker, was always the person in them, like she was living his life. It was also the most random stuff too. None of her dreams where in order, just scrambled at most.

Elena sat up in her bed and turned off her alarm, it was time to get ready for school.

* * *

**Ahhh my first school-based fic, I not really a big fan of school-based fics to be honest but I do love the Bokura no Kiseki manga so I thought I make something based some what off it, and came up with this. It will somewhat follow the manga but not a lot I gonna add somewhat of a twist in this story.**

**For one a lot of characters not just Allen will be Genderbended and it will be crazy for a lot of them. If their is anyone who you liked to see genderbended or stay the same plz say so I liked to see what everyone could come up with for this story.**


	2. 1:1

**I wasn't lying when I say this story was loosely based, cause it I just based the story alittle off of it as you can see it will have some difference to it. Anyways finally got this chapter this way I wanted it, yay. Also you get to see our first two other characters, besides Elena, one is genderbended can you guess who it is.**

**Also for all you who read my other fic which is the Gender Bender for the D. Gray Man story, It will be updated soon plz be patient, I had to take a break from it to get my ideas together for the next arc.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro and Bokura no Kiseki is owned by Kumeta Natsuo, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Bokura no Kiseki

1:1

~(oOoOo)~

_"Mana!?"_

_"No, don't do this to Mana...!"_

_"RUN...RUN DAD!"_

_"Allen...I...love you..."_

_"Please, destroy me."_

_"MANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Elena sat up screaming, tears in her eyes. The door suddenly opened and the light was turned on, Mana rushing over to her. "Elena, what happened." He asked as he pulled her into a hug trying to give her some comfort._

_"Daddy, I ...I had a scary dream." The little five year old said, clinging to her father._

_"It's alright it's just a dream, their nothing to be afraid about." He said, rubbing his hand through her platinum (__**I say platinum cause no one is born with pure white hair but platinum is a very light blonde, almost white color that children can have, one of my sisters had this color hair when she was young.**__) color locks trying to comfort his daughter._

_"No, father in my dream you died and...and I had killed you." She sniffled._

_"Elena, some dreams will show you want you fear the most, it is only a nightmare nothing more." He explained._

~(oOoOo)~

'The 19th century...but the feeling is different. I wonder if it really happened.' Elena thought sitting in her math class right now. She had been glancing at the book on her desk for the past hour thinking about her dreams again, tuning out the noise of the class chattering in the background. ' The Black Order, The Clan of Noah, and Akuma, it doesn't seem real...' She could never get any of it off her mind.

"Elena!" Elena looked up to see a girl with curly brown hair and glasses holding a bunch of notebooks, it was hard to remember names and faces when she was in her own little world. " You need to hand in your math notes, do you have them?" The girl asked, smiling.

"?" Elena didn't have her notes, obviously. "I'm sorry, I didn't take any notes." Mana always thought her to be polite.

"Hm, well it's the end of class, and are you reading a world history book." She said as she looked down at the book on my desk. "Uh, yea."

"Do you like World History, Elena." She asked still smiling.

"Uh, yea." Elena smiled back, she just hoped that nothing at this school would happen like in elementary. "What about you?"

"Yes I love World History, it is very interesting." She replied.

"Yes, it is." Elena said.

"Anyways, I gonna need your notebook for your notes, even if you happen done them."

"Oh, uh..." Elena looked through her bag and pulled out a notebook. "here." She said handing it over.

~(oOoOo)~

**In the girls bathroom ~**

**"**Oh hey Johann, what were you talking to Elena about in class earlier." One of the girls asked, as they came up to the sink. Johann turned off the water and look to the girl next to her.

"Oh, I asked her about World History, why?" Johann dried off her hands.

"You know Elena is a weird girl so it might no be wise to get near her to much." the girl continued.

"What do you call that... 'Otaku' type? She was pretty isolated during elementary and middle school." The other girl said.

"Huh? She doesn't look like that sort?" Johann smiled.

"Well... about that... She claims that in her previous life she was an Exorcist." Johann smiled dropped, a confused look on her face.

~(oOoOo)~

Elena sat with her head laid down on her desk. 'That surprised me just now, was that Johann?' She closed her eyes. 'Because most of us came from the same elementary or middle school, I thought the rumors would have spread to everyone by now.'

_"Huh? What are you talking about, Elena?"_

_"Previous life?"_

_"To be reincarnated? Is there such a thing?"_

_"Eh? Isn't that normal?"_

_"Isn't Elena kinda weird?"_

_"Sounds like she thinks she some reincarnation of an Exorcist?"_

_"Geez..."_

_"Haha, isn't that someone who exorcises demons and spirits."_

_"Delusional?"_

A Tall Dark Building, High up in the sky.

A Bright White Cube, High above Edo.

Akuma

Innocence

Noah

Exorcist

A world of Black and White,

A world I saw with my own eyes.

The battles, The war,

The pain, The sorrow,

I fought for both the humans, and the Akuma.

To save the world,

That was the path I walked.

My own path.

But I don't remember what happened at the end.

* * *

**Done it's short but I have these chapters be at least 1k words long if I can, we got to see one of my genderbended characters for this story I put them as a character that was not supposed to be reincarnated but I changed it so that it was one, it one of the twist I put in. I also have this story planned out but I written out all the way, that is why it slower and has smaller chapters. But I am gonna do a few more chapters before I post anymore for this so I can have it ready.**


	3. 1:2

**Don't worry everyone i'm not dead and neither is this story. I been having watch my little niece and she is a handful. I only had time to actually type up anything when she gets her naps, besides the fact that my brother wants me to play beyond with him a lot lately I've been quite busy with classes and other stuff(plus I like to catch up on my reading every once in a while). Anyways here's the next chapter, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro and Bokura no Kiseki is owned by Kumeta Natsuo, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Bokura no Kiseki

1:2

~(oOoOo)~

Although I know everything that happened is the truth...

There is no meaning to it in the world I live in today...

But I still have to wonder why do I remember?

"Elena" Elena turned around and saw Johann running up to her waving her hand. She slow down and leaned over to catch her breath.

Elena looked down at her "Johann?''

"Hi, I see you use this route as well." Johann smiled. "Let's walk to home together." She said.

"Uh, I guess." Elena replied and started walking again, Johann right beside her.

"So, have you decided on a club you want to join yet." Johann asked.

Elena looked to Johann thinking of how to answer. "I was thinking of music club, but I'm not sure."

"Huh, why music." Johann asked wondering.

Elena scratched the back of her head. "Well I've always had a talent for it, I don't know why. My dad said I was good so I thought I might try it out this year." It was really awkward, having someone that talked to you like you were normal for once. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I would have thought you would join the cultural group?" Johann answered.

"Eh?" Stopped in her tracks.

Johann stopped and turned around to face Elena. "Because, you're an otaku, right?"

Elena sweat dropped. 'I knew it was to good to be true, the rumors must have already spread.'

"About the previous life and such? I really like those kinds of things, there very interesting. You know like turning 14, suddenly getting transported to another dimension, getting powers, fighting bad guys and saving the world. Those kinds of imaginings..." Johann eyes got all sparkly as they started walking again.

'Why 14 years old?'

"I read quite a lot of manga, that's why... when I was young, I seriously..." Johann started.

'Oh that's why...' Elena thought, it was always the manga readers that usually got this way, well most of them did.

"Hey, about your previous life." Elena was pulled out of her own little world when she heard these words. "Isn't there any way to prove it?" Johann asked. "For, example, technology that doesn't exist in this world, or a paranormal phenomenon... Ah! Or magic." Johann smiled.

~(oOoOo)~

Allen sat in her bed thinking to herself about what Johann said earlier. 'Of what I remember there was magic, but only one person I knew had it.' She thought of 'Allen's' master remembering about the time on the Ark.

'There was also the Innocence which I can't tell if it's in this world or not for that matter.' All the times when 'Allen' had to go on missions to find it, and fight with his own.

'The only other thing that I would have to go by the memories or...' A memory came up of one she had the day she learned she could play the piano.

**_"Allen must play..._**

**_"The score belongs to 'Allen'."_**

The beautiful white room with the piano in it.

The shadow in the mirror that talked to 'Allen'

'Now that I think of it. Everything did go out of control when I first enter that room and played the song that was in my head... The 14th's song. I don't know if that would prove anything about my past self.'

"But I do remember it."

* * *

**Ok I'm done it short again, but I'll have most of them short. I thought I bring in a spoiler, can you guess what will trigger everyone memories lolz. No seriously I had to think of something that would trigger the starting of events soon and the only thing that popped into my head was the 14th's Song. Of course everyone would remember it they made a big deal about it in D. Gray man.**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry all readers I decided I'm gonna put a pause on this story for now, plz don't get mad at me, I will get back to it and may redo the these first 3 chapters in the future.**


	5. Update

**Arthur's note :Hey everyone, sorry but I was gonna fix this story and I did but I didn't do the next chapter like i said I would but I am gonna have the chapters fixed and try and post them every month so don't worry I am reworking on it. I need to fix chapter 1 again so that it better but I did fix the prologue and put it up as a new story ok, so if you wanna favorite that for all my readers who did favorite it already plz go to that one and favorite it i gonna delete this one soon after I put up the first chapter but I have what I wanted from it saved on my computer. I put up chapter 1 once I feel it the way I wanted it.**


End file.
